


Stark Naked Clubbing

by CrazyRaynebow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Firsties, In Public, Lemon, People Watching, Porn, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tipsy sex?, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, kinda Drunk Sex, reader is famous, tony is flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyRaynebow/pseuds/CrazyRaynebow
Summary: Reader is a famous horror writer and decides to go to a club for a change. She bumps into Tony Stark and well...*SMUT*





	Stark Naked Clubbing

God, I’m just not feeling it here tonight. I down the rest of my whisky and saunter towards the balcony overlooking the dance floor. The music blares as I watch the strangers below me. With yet another heavy sigh, I turn away and decide to go home. Heading towards the toilet, I mutter about a wasted night. My first time in the VIP lounge and I’m going home at 10pm. What a waste. Once inside the bathroom, I lock the door and sit down. Maybe I should stay and have another drink, maybe hook up with someone? As I’m washing my hands I decide that having another drink might be a good idea. It might loosen me up, actually let me enjoy myself.

Too caught up in my own thoughts, I walk out of the toilets and straight into someone. Their hands wrap around my waist as we both fall to the floor. Muttering again, I sit up and look at the person next to me. He stands up and offers me his hand. I’m just about to say that I need my glasses when the stranger tugs me to my feet and slips them onto my face. Vision restored, I see that Tony Fucking Stark is stood in front of me with a smirk. Of course. Perfect. That’s just FUCKING GREAT. I’ve just wiped out Tony Stark. I literally just walked into Ironman. 

“You always go around clubs wiping people out?” He smirks down at me. I feel my face flush red and drop my gaze. He clears his throat and I risk looking up at him. God he’s fucking beautiful. He cocks an eyebrow at me, clearly wanting a response. 

“Not usually, I’m very sorry, Mr Stark.” My voice wavers as I stuttering slightly. He rolls his eyes at me and takes a step forward. Suddenly, my head is drowning in his scent, his cologne and the faint smell of metal. I catch myself leaning towards him slightly and quickly stand up straighter. “Do you want a drink? As an apology?” I offer with a smile. I watch his eyes and then run up and down my body before he offers me his hand. When I don’t move, he sighs and links his hand with mine. He tugs slightly and then I’m rushing alongside him. He leads me into one of the booths that line the back wall. He pulls me around and motions for me to sit down before sitting next to me. 

“So, drink?” I just stare at him, amazed by… everything. I start asking him what he wants as I stand up. “You’re not buying me a drink, hon. Sit back down. What’s your poison?” For some goddamn reason my brain and mouth just won’t work and I’m left staring at him before I eventually respond with ‘whisky.’ He grins at me and pushes the button on what I quickly realise in an intercom. 

I zone out while he talks into it, too busy admiring his body to care. God, his suit is beautiful, fitting each curve of his body perfectly. The way he twists to use the intercom gives me wonderful view of his crotch, a department he is clearly very gifted in. Filthy daydreams spin around my head as I let my eyes trail across him body, undressing him slowly. I pull my bottom lip between my teeth to repress an appreciative moan. Beating down my inner slut, I close my eyes and inhale deeply. When I finally open my eyes, Tony Stark is looking at me with an amused expression. We sit in silence for a moment before he starts laughing. 

“What?” He doesn’t respond other than laughing louder and doubling over. “What are you laughing at!” I yell at him. After a minute or two he calms down and shuffles a little bit closer to me. I bite my lip again, this time out of anxiety. He presses his thumb against my mouth and gently pulls my lip from between my teeth. The urge to take his thumb into my mouth is overwhelming. 

“You just look so lost here. Is it being in a club that’s throwing you off? I can’t imagine (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) - horror extraordinaire - being a club person. Or is being sat with me?” He smirks. I’m about to make a smartass comment when a waitress brings a bottle of Glenfarclas in an ice bucket and two glasses. I gape openly at the bottle. That shit costs a fortune! “Only the finest,” Tony chuckles as he places a couple of ice cubes in each glass. I watch his hands raptly as he pours. I bet he can do amazing things with those hands. He pushes the whisky towards me and raises his glass. I copy the action with a smile. “Cheers.” The wink he sends me as his raises the glass to his lips makes me shiver. Pushing down my feelings, I take a big drink. 

With a contented moan, I place my glass down. “Fuck…” Tony chuckles again and I just roll my eyes at him. Sinking back into the sofa, I let the burn spread though my chest. I can’t believe I’m sat here with Tony Stark. “I’ve never had that before. Jesus christ, it’s good.” I gaze up at Tony to see him looking at my clothes. “What? I know it’s from last season but I didn’t really care.” I pick up my glass and take a small sip, another blissful moan leaving me. 

“It looks good, even if you are out of style.” The joke brings a chuckle out of me and I look down at my outfit with disdain. It’s not like I couldn’t afford better clothes, so why the fucking did I wear this! “Hey. Hey. Chill out. You still look incredibly hot.” Tony shuffles closer to me. I sit up straight and take another sip of my drink. He’s close enough so that our knees are touching. I watch him finish his whisky and laugh as he grabs mine. “Drink up.” He orders. 

An hour or so passes seamlessly. The whisky has left me feeling buzzed and confident, leaving me teetering on the edge of drunk. Tony had interrogated me on the books I’ve written, my inspiration and I questioned him on his success, his time as Ironman and his time with the Avengers. He’s touched me innocently hundreds of times, when he was laughing or asking me questions. Innocent touches that left me aching with desire. 

“Okay sugar, how many times have I got to touch you get the hint?” The smirk on Tony’s face is delicious. He moves forwards again, his face only inches away from mine. “Because, I’m reaching the point of just slamming you on the table and fucking you senseless.” He whispers in my ear. Goddamn it. Another rush of arousal floods my thong. He moves back towards my face, his lips level with mine. I just stare at him, mind utterly lost in desire. Tony Stark sighs and sits back, moving away from me. “Take it I’m not your type then, kitten?” The nickname makes me blush and stifle a moan. 

“I… Mr Stark, I really don’t deserve you,” I say, dropping my head. He chuckles and moves towards me again. One hand grabs my thigh while the other tilts my head up. His chocolate brown eyes are tainted with lust and he leans towards my mouth. He pauses before our lips meet and smirks. He stays still, teasing me. “Kiss me, you bitch.” I whisper. Instead of closing the gap between up, Tony sit up straight - again. “Jesus Christ Tony!” I can’t believe he’s teasing me like this. 

Finally snapping, I stand up and drop myself on his lap. The chuckle that leaves him is dark, as his hands wrap around my ass. I crash my lips to his, moaning at the feeling. He pushes his hips upwards, grinding up against me. I slip my tongue into his mouth, delighting in the groan he makes. We grind against each other desperately, moaning against each other’s lips. 

“Gotta fuck you, kitten,” he moans, gripping my ass hard. I let my hand fall to his zip and pull it down slowly. The whine he makes sends me wild. “Really baby? Right here? In front of all these people?” He whispers. I don’t respond other than pulling his cock out of his pants. He hisses as soon as my hands are on him. He pushes his trousers down more, freeing himself fully. Pulling my underwear aside, I place him at my entrance. “Wait,” he pants, “in my pocket. Condom.” 

I pull out the foil wrapper and waste no time in tearing it open and sliding the rubber onto him. Once again, I place him against my dripping wet cunt and smirk. Tony, apparently already at breaking point, thrust up into me. The noise I make is downright filthy and he quickly slaps a hand over my mouth. I start bouncing on him slowly, trying to adjust to his size. 

“Jesus Tony, you… Nngh. So fucking big.” I moan beneath his hand. He smirks at me and places both hands on my ass. I bury my head in his shoulder and bite down as he lifts my hips and starts thrusting. I cry out into his shoulder, already on the verge of coming. Each time he thrusts up, I start thrusting down. 

“C’mon baby. I can feel you clenching. I want you to come for me.” Tony’s voice laced with desperation. Our rhythm falls into chaos as my hips stutter against his. One skilled finger finds my clit and a vulgar groan explodes from my mouth. “I like that noise baby. C’mon. I know how close you are.” He rubs my clit hard, ushering me into oblivion. I finally come undone and scream his name into the fabric of his jacket. “Good girl.” I grind my hips against him, riding out my orgasm to the end. With a hand in my hair he pulls my face to his. “My turn.” He growls before slamming his lips against mine and thrusting into me harder. 

His nails dig into my ass desperately. I replace the hand circling my clit with my own and Tony instantly grabs my ass. His head lolls backwards as his thrusts grow erratic. The guttural sounds leaving his throat ignite another orgasm. As it builds, I rub my clit harder and start leaving purple bites across Tony’s neck. He groans loudly and slaps my ass. The action shocks me and brings my orgasm crashing down. I cover my mouth and scream as it washes over me. The way Tony’s hands grip me makes it painfully obvious how close he is to his own orgasm. 

“Come in me Mr. Stark. Come for me.” I whisper in his ear before pulling the lobe between my teeth. He groans my name throatily as he comes undone. His hands hold me down against him while he slowly grinds upwards. I look at his face, taking in each bliss coated feature until his eyes open. He offers me another smirk and thrusts his hips upwards once more. “So, do you think you could go for round two, old man?” I tease, grazing my lips on his.

“Old man?” He asks, offended. “Get your stuff. I’ll show you what this ‘old man’ can do." His voice is nothing more that a needy whisper. As he rights his trousers, I notice how many people are looking at us. All those people saw me fucking Tony, heard me crying his name. I feel my face go red. Tony grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. "Just ignore them baby. You gave them a damn good show." 

In no time at all, we're leaving the club and driving towards Stark Towers for what is sure to be an amazing night… 

*end*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this everyone, please let me know if you did! I hope I did it well, I haven't written Tony before.


End file.
